The Activity Request
by memihime
Summary: When Opal comes to Hinten's room to make a special request no one could have guessed what the request would be.


Hinten sat on a bed staring at Opal who stared blankly back at him. "Opal, you want to repeat to why you're here again?" Hinten asked curiously as he tilted a bottle of vodka up having an uncomfortable feeling in his gut that he needed to be completely wasted to process what Opal had just said to him.

"I would like to experience sex. It seems you are a professional in this area." Opal said bluntly as she sat with hands placed firmly atop her lap. She clutched the bottom of her dress before clearly stating," I know that you do this with Malik. I've heard you've done these things with Simon. People have said you've also done it with Arianell. Some of the others seem to be in this kind of relationship with people too. I have yet to experience this sex thing so it only makes sense that I also participate in this activity." Looking over to Hinten with a rather determined gaze she finished with," If this is an activity that I can do with my plants I would very much appreciate if you tell me. Then I won't even need you."

Gazing with a dumbfounded expression on his face Hinten didn't even know how to respond to such a request. Shaking his head slightly he took a moment to look up and down Opal. She wasn't bad looking. "How old are you, Opal?" he asked as he took another gulp of vodka.

"Why is my age relevant to this sex activity?" she asked curiously in return.

"Only people above a certain age…well I mean technically you're only supposed to do the activity if you're a certain age. There are some….exceptions, but like it is important. Just answer the question," Hinten insisted.

Opal appeared to look a bit skeptical about answering a question that she didn't see the relevant too, but she finally replied," I am currently nineteen." "And you've never….ever done anything sexual in your whole life?" the dark haired male with heterochromia iridis. Shaking her head the petite girl responded," I don't think so. If I have I certainly didn't know it was sexual."

Taking a deep breath Hinten scratched the back of his head. His back was pressed up against the wall that his bed was adjacent to. Typically if someone came in and just requested that he have sex with them he'd more or less oblige without any second thoughts, but Opal was different. She was on Malik's team and she was obviously stunted in the whole social interactions area. Since she was of age and she was asking for it there was no way he could really get in trouble, but still others probably wouldn't exactly be too accepting of the idea. Even if he told people, heck, even if Opal told other people that she had asked for it he had a strong feeling that people would assume that the big bad Hinten had taken advantage of poor helpless Opal. Though the biggest issue in all of this wasn't even what other people it was a matter of could he even have fun with Opal? No offense to her, but it wasn't like she was the poster child of sex appeal, she wasn't even on the sex radar. Her skin was fair and smooth, she was pretty, and the innocence factor certainly had its appeal, but Hinten wasn't a creep it isn't like he got off on just ripping girls of their innocence. This was quite a predicament he was in as he finished off his bottle of vodka letting the alcohol settle into his system.

"Well, Hinten. Are we going to engage in this activity of sexual intercourse or are you just going to sit there? Or is this sitting segment a part of the activity?" Opal asked curiously as she looked down at herself wondering if maybe something they were currently doing was already a part of the sex activity.

Shaking his head Hinten muttered," I'm gonna regret this…" He sat up pulled his shirt off his body revealing his muscular frame. Reaching back he pulled his hair out of a ponytail and reached down and unbutton his jeans but didn't do any more than that. Leaning himself back up against the wall Hinten muttered," Come straddle my lap."

She crawled onto the bed and then did as Hinten instructed straddling his lap. Sitting down in front of him Opal continued to gaze blankly at Hinten. He took Opal's chin and tilted her head back. Leaning his head down Hinten pressed his lips to Opal's lips kissing her gently. Her eyes remained wide open as she allowed Hinten to kiss her lips, but she did nothing in return. Opal just awkwardly sat there with Hinten's lips up against her. He sighed slightly and then pulled back slightly to look at her," Close your eyes and then press your lips against mine. That's how kissing works. You know at least that right? Come on I can't get started up if you don't do anything…"

"Oh…oh okay. I get it now." She replied before then doing as instructed. Closing her eyes Opal puckered her lips ever so slightly and now when Hinten pressed his lips up against her it felt a bit different before. Just the slight difference in sensation with her eyes closed was fascinating to her. So much so that she didn't even notice that her face had flushed slightly red as she engaged in kissing with Hinten. Noticing the sudden change in the weight distribution on his lap Hinten moved his lips from Opal's lips and then over to hear and whispered softly the heat from his breath splashing onto her ear causing it to tingle slightly," Just relax and I'll do what I can to make you feel good…" Nodding her head slowly Opal relaxed her body as instructed as Hinten's lips then moved down to her neck and he began to kiss along it gently sucking on it gently every now and again. She could feel the edges of his teeth tugging against her flesh from time to time causing her to hum slightly from the new sensations that were beginning to build up inside of her. They were very new and she wasn't certain how to identify any of what she was feeling.

Slowly Hinten's hand began to slide up and down her thigh. First, it stayed between the bottom of her dress down to her knee, but with each stroke it moved farther and farther up until his hand had moved underneath her dress and slipped in between her legs. Leaning forward a bit more his hand pressed up against the thin fabric of her underwear. His index finger rubbed up against her nub beneath her panties gently and then roughly going back and forth between being gentle and not so gentle. Opal's blank expression was now lightly colored with the red in her cheeks and her eyes had seemed to have lost a bit of their focus. Reaching out she gently placed her hands against Hinten's bare chest and let out a soft hum again as Hinten's mouth continued to assault the flesh around her neck.

After a few minutes of teasing Opal's clit through the fabric of her panties he whispered into her ears," I think you're getting excited Opal…do you feel how wet you're getting down here?" Opal squirmed slightly on Hinten's lap as he hooked one edge of her panties with his middle finger and tugged it to the side allowing his ring finger to begin to prod at her entrance. He carefully watched Opal's facial expression to make sure if she showed any sort of hesitation or reluctance that he could stop, but besides a few color changes in her cheeks the blank expression seemed to remain mostly intact. Some dark side of Hinten wanted to completely destroy that blank expression and bring more life to it. To brighten her face into something consumed and overwhelmed by pleasure, but he also knew that wasn't something that could necessarily be achieved during the first time. The first time could be very enjoyable depending on the female, but it depended on if she was able to relax through the initial amount of pain that came with being penetrated. His ring finger circled around her entrance carefully as it prodded to be let inside until finally the tip of his finger gently slid inside from all of her juices that had lubricated his fingers. His index finger still verified in how it played and teased her clit. She looked down to see what was going on, but she couldn't see because her dress was in the way. Slightly frustrated by the notion that she couldn't see what was happening to her and what was making her feel like this she reached down to pull her dress up, but then Hinten grabbed her wrist and held it up shaking his head looking at her," Does that frustrate you? Is that it? Is it you want to watch and observe everything and losing the ability to do so will frustrate you?"

Opal gasped slightly and muttered," I don't understand…what's happening to me…what….what are you doing? Explain it to me so that I will understand." Hinten's ring finger slowly began to move in and out not going too deep just yet so her body could get used to having something inside. He chuckled slightly amused by her desire to learn about sex while actually about to have it. It was cute. "I'm starting to finger you." "Why?" "To loosen you up. If you're this tight then I'll never be able to do that sex activity with you Opal. I won't be able to fit inside of you." Hinten replied gently. She didn't seem appeased with that answer," Are you implying that I won't be able to take it? I bet you aren't that big that I wouldn't be able to take it," she stated with a curt tone harsh enough that is made Hinten stop and wince slightly at the hit to his pride. Opal didn't even know how much something like that could hurt a man like him as he then slowly began to move his fingers again taking a few deep breaths to recover from the insult he'd received," I…I am maybe not huge, but I am definitely…big enough that I think…you'll…you'll need me to finger you awhile." Just as Hinten had seemingly recovered from Opal's statement she delivered another one," I don't think so. I think I'll be fine. You can't be that big. Let's just do this."

Hinten frowned and tilted his head back against the wall. Did he have enough willpower to endure this kind of verbal assault? She seemed to be getting impatient and nudged him roughly," Are we done yet? Have we done the sex thing yet?" Shaking his head Hinten tossed Opal down onto his bed, pinning her down by her shoulders. "No. No we haven't done the sex thing yet, but we're about to," he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice before then letting out a deep sigh. Getting off the bed he began to remove his pants," Take off your dress and panties or they will get torn, ripped, or soiled." Nodding her head Opal sat up and removed her dress and underwear as he had instructed, leaving on her socks as well as her bra since had hadn't specified that she needed to remove those articles of clothing from her being. While he was stepping out of his boxers he looked over as she lay like a plank on the bed and he could feel the burden of this task beginning to weigh down on him again.

" _Some asshole deity in the sky is getting a kick out of this right now. I just know it."_ Hinten thought to himself as he then reinstructed," Just take everything off Opal. It is weird if you keep some things on and not others."

"You should have said that the first time," Opal grumbled as she sat up once more to remove the remaining articles of clothes. Hinten walked over to a desk and pulled out a condom. Sitting on the edge of the bed near Opal's feet Hinten reached down to jack himself off slightly. It wasn't entirely erect since his pride had taken some hits just moments ago. Eventually it was standing up straight and ripped open the pack. Pulling out the condom he slid it on slowly making sure it was on right.

"What's that?" Opal asked curiously. "It looks weird," she added.

Standing up and crawling onto the bed to hover over Opal Hinten answered," It is a condom. It is a magical thing that ensures we don't go accidentally reproducing. Now don't ask any more questions for a minute," he ordered as he began to position himself in between Opal's legs. Reaching down he began to rub over her entrance wanting to make sure that she was at least wet enough for him to attempt to go in at all. There was no telling how this would go. She just stared up at him with her big eyes and questioning gaze, looking completely unentertained.

Hinten whispered," You're a real mood killer you know that?"

He pushed himself up against her, watching her carefully as he steadied himself above her and pushed in slowly. At one point he watched her flinch slightly so he pulled back and asked," You okay?" "I'm fine…" she muttered. Slowly he pushed once more until he managed to push a bit harder. She winced and cried out slightly as Hinten managed to get himself inside. Taking a few deep breaths now that he was within her Opal seemed to have a few squirming groans of discomfort as her body tried to adjust to him. He waited patiently until Opal seemed comfortable before beginning to slowly move himself in and out of her. As he moved she muttered softly," Is this….this the sex activity?"

Nodding his head Hinten smiled," Yes…yes Opal, this is the sex activity. It is your first time so I don't know how fun I can make it without hurting you, but we'll see what we can do…" Her body was small as is so it was not surprising that she was particularly tight even for a virgin. It definitely felt good, but he wished that she'd act like anything he was doing was pleasurable or anything. With the exception of a few soft grunts that escaped from her mouth there wasn't much variety in her facial expressions which made it rather difficult for Hinten who prided himself on being able to give his partners a good time with ease.

Lifting up one of her legs Hinten began to become a bit more aggressive pounding a bit harder into her. She was wet, which should mean she was turned on and it didn't appear she was in any pain anymore so the only logical thing he could come up with was that Opal just didn't know what to do with her face now that she was in pleasure. That was the only thing he could come up with. Opal let out a few more moans as he became more aggressive but her face continued to show no real signs of genuine satisfaction or even fatigue.

" _Should I be more aggressive?"_ He wondered as he then brought up both of her legs and began to rock his hips up against her more forcefully. Hinten moaned softly at how much tighter she became just by bringing her legs up in a way. For a brief second he thought maybe he saw her blink. Like, really blink. Was that a sign that he had done something that also pleased her? Why was she so fucking hard to read while having sex?

He continued for quite some time changing up the positions after a while just to see if any one in particular brought her any additional pleasure or reaction. It wasn't until he got on his own back and let Opal have control on top that he got any sort of reaction out of her. She looked both intrigued and excited by this idea. "I can just move? How I want? That seems a lot more interesting than whatever we were doing before." Hinten brought his hands up and placed them behind his head and took a deep breath," Yeah yeah whatever I was doing before was clearly pointless so you can do all the work from now on. You've got what you want now you just do what you want with it." Opal nodded her head and began to rock her hips from side to side slightly to see how the fleshy rod inside of her felt when she did that kind of motion. In this position it felt like it had buried itself a bit deeper into her and she bit her bottom lip slightly at the feeling. "Interesting…" she whispered as she then began to lift herself up and then slowly lower herself down to test the feeing within her again. Once more it caused Opal to bite her bottom lip in delight.

Hinten observed her carefully and couldn't be more relieved by the outcome. It seemed she had just needed to move herself to figure this all out. Now that she had the control Opal began to move up and down. At first it seemed her face had reverted back to its previous unreadable state, but it was quickly changing to something else as her eyes widened a bit more and she seemed to bounce herself up and down a bit more aggressively as if she was trying to achieve something. Her movements were so erratic and unpredictable that even Hinten was able to get off on it. "Something…something wrong Opal?" he asked softly. She looked to Hinten her mouth slightly agape from her moans. After a moment she managed to say in a breathy tone," I feel like…I feel like….something is welling up inside of me and I…I am uncertain of what it is. It is…is a sensation similar to when I have to go to the bathroom, but it…it feels much more intense than that…."

Looking away Hinten muttered," Ohhhh is that so? I wonder what on earth that feeling could be. I wonder. I wonder." Grinning slightly he feigned ignorance of the sensation she was feeling and she could tell he was withholding information from her," I demand that you….you tell me the source of this immediately." Hinten looked up to her and reached up to grab her hips and began to move her up and down a bit quicker," Well why not find out for yourself, Opal? This is a learning activity for you isn't it? It is important that you learn some things just from the experience and not have the information just given to you." There was a sudden sense of panic or uncertainty that began to overcome her as he moved her faster and she slowly shook her head," Ah…ah I do not like this. I do not understand what is happening. I would like to be told ahhh what's happening to my body. Hin…hinten…." Opal's face suddenly went very red and her eyes glazed over with the pleasured look that Hinten had been looking forward to this entire time as she clutched tightly down on Hinten's wrists. She tossed her head back and moaned out loudly as she enjoyed her first orgasm as the juices rushed out of her in one massive wave of delight.

In that moment Hinten made sure to keep thrusting to prolong her pleasure to make she enjoyed every second of it. Once she was done, Opal's body went limp and fell against Hinten's chest breathing heavily her hair matted in sweat. Hinten too breathed heavily as he then groaned slightly and whispered," Come on you gotta get up up for a second Opal….you gotta move a bit…" Hinten carefully pulled himself out of Opal and took a few quick, strong strokes to his cock and then released as well into the condom. As his sperm filled the condom he was then able to slide it off. Sitting up slightly he moved Opal to lay on his bed beside him as he moved to then tie up condom, but Opal reached out for it," Wait no…am I supposed to drink that?"

Completely caught off guard Hinten looked at her with shock on his face," What makes you think you're supposed to drink this?" "It goes to waste if I don't drink it right? That's how sexual activity works right?" she asked with a completely serious look on her face despite the fact it was still flushed with a red across her cheeks. Looking to the condom he had filled with cum he then held it out so she couldn't reach it at arm's reach," You don't need to drink this Opal. That's for people who are a lot more experienced at this activity than you."

"I can drink anything anyone else can drink." Opal protested.

 _"Am I really arguing with her about drinking my spunk?"_ he questioned himself as he then glanced to the filled rubbed before shaking his head and bringing it back to hand to her," Knock yourself out."

She looked quite thrilled by her ability to get a hold of the sperm filled condom.

Getting up from the bed Hinten moved over to his fridge in his room and pulled out a small bottle of tequila and sat at the edge of the bed as he began to drink as he watched Opal observe the condom in her hands. Finally she carefully held it and then put it to her mouth and tilted it up slightly so some of the sperm would slide into her mouth.

When a few drops had dropped onto her tongue a strange looked appeared on her face as it seemed she didn't even know what to make of the salty yet kind of sweet flavor in her mouth.

"People drink this?" she asked curiously seeming skeptical. Bringing the tequila down from his mouth Hinten nodded," Yup. The professionals drink it right up, but you really don't need to. We can seriously just tie it up and throw it away."

"I want to be a professional." Opal stated with a new found enthusiasm.

She looked with a determined look at the condom," I will learn to enjoy this absolutely odd flavor of your sperm."

Hinten shook his head and just began to drink more aggressively.

 _"There's a special place in hell for me."_ Hinten concluded.


End file.
